


Gabriel x  Bullied Teen Reader:

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gardian angel Gabriel, Name-Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F/N has been verbally abused since middle school ...and nothing seems to change once she enters High school ...could a simple prayer change all that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel x  Bullied Teen Reader:

"Bitch."

"Nerd"

"Glasses"

No matter how hard you tried they wouldn't stop calling you names,you were verbally abused ever since you started middle school and once you entered high school it didn't stop,the school even decided to start an anti-bully club but nothing was going to change.

Once the bell rang you ran out of your 6th hour class and tried to make it to your locker. You were going a bit too fast and tripped over your own shoe.

" What a dork!"

"Forgot how to walk?

"At least she knows where she belongs!" 

That was it….you couldn't take it anymore,tears streamed down your face as you got up off the linoleum floor and ran outside. There was a small picnic table behind the lunchroom it looked peaceful enough so you decided to hide there until everyone went home.

You got into a prayer position and closed your eyes.

" God,I havent done anything wrong sure I'm a little uncoordinated and I'd rather read a book than interact with people,but no one can see that I'm a good person… could you…I dont know maybe send me someone to talk to?" You asked as you herd something that sounded like the wings of a bird.

"You really should be heading home kid." Someone said as you turned around and saw a short man wearing a green jacket and a red button up.he had lite Brown hair and looked familiar.

 

"Aren't you the school janitor?" You asked 

The man smiled when you said this.

"Oh,I go by many things." He said sounding a bit mysterious. He then sat down next to you on the bench.

You gave him a confused look.

"Ok…what I want to know is why you care about my problems? I mean it's Friday you should be out having fun." You said sadly.

" What if I want to stay here with you?" He said as he snapped his fingers out of nowhere a large bowl of candy appeared.

"I know the whole "don't take candy from strangers" shtic but I dont wanna hurt you F/N."

"How do you know my name?' You asked looking in the bowl for a fun size packet of sour patch kids.

"I know I don't look like it but…I'm your guardian angel." This upset you sure you believed in angels and the supernatural but how come your Guardian angel appeared now when you needed someone to comfort you years ago.

The angel noticed you felt this way.

" I'm sure your mad at me,and I understand… you have all right to be… but I just got back on earth today."

"So..you were dead?"

The angel smiled at this "as a door nail." He replied poping a few skittles in his mouth

"So that's why you couldn't help me…they won't stop picking on me …sorry what should I call you?"

The angel chuckled " they call me Gabriel."

 

"Gabriel…the archangel?" You asked

"Guilty." Gabe said handing you a packet of the sour candies you loved.

"Thanks" you said smiling causing Gabe to smile back.

"love it when your happy kiddo,you don't deserve to be picked on…after I'm done with those brats there going to wish they never said those hurtful things to you."

You smiled and pulled him into a hug,he smiled and gave your hair a gentle ruffle.

" No one's gonna pick on you anymore F/N not while I'm around." Unknown to you his 6 golden wings wrapped around you giving you the comfort you needed.


End file.
